


my rock in a time of loneliness

by mewwyhoran



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Adoption, Football | Soccer, Injury, Major Character Injury, Parent Death, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewwyhoran/pseuds/mewwyhoran
Summary: Kelley and Jordan are roommates at the 2019 January camp. The defender's relationship takes a turn when Jordan's parents pass away and she is left alone.
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett, Kelley O'Hara/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Jordan laid in her bed hugging her stuffed teddy bear to her chest. She takes a deep breath feeling tears starting to well in her eyes. She doesn’t know how long she is laying on the bed crying but soon she hears the familiar sound of Lindsey opening the hotel rooms door with her key card. She doesn’t react fast enough to wipe away her tears so she just stays in her fetal position hoping Lindsey will think she’s asleep. She hears Lindsey walking around the hotel room and ruins her cover by sniffling,

“Jordan?” she hears Lindsey whisper, “Jord are you ok?” Jordan just stays still hoping that Lindsey will leave her alone, but then she feels the bed dip and Lindsey rubbing her back.

“Do you want me to get Kel?” All Jordan can do is nod her head and snuggle closer to the teddy bear that still smells faintly of her brother. She feels Lindsey get up and soon the door is opening and closing. Two minutes the sound repeats and suddenly the bed is dipping and she is being pulled into a familiar set of arms.

“It’s ok Jord, I’m here you’re ok,” these words cause the 17 year old left back to sob harder into the right backs chest. Being in Kelley’s arms brings a sense of comfort and after crying out all her tears Jordan looks up at her.

“I--- I I,”

“Shhhh it’s ok, I know, it’s ok,” Kelley rubs the younger girls back until her breathing is even and she knows she is fast asleep. Kelley reaches over grabbing her phone off the nightstand shooting a text to Lindsey.

**Kelley**

Are you ok with switching rooms tonight? I know it’s the night before a game but she needs me.

Immediately Kelley sees the three bubbles appear.

**Lindsey**

Of course whatever she needs! I’ll crash with Sonny tonight.

Kelley smiles thanking god for her teammates,

**Kelley**

Thank you so much Linds

She sets her phone back down on the nightstand and strokes Jordan’s hair thinking about how far the left back has come.

_ Kelley remembers meeting this shy quiet girl on her first day of January camp in 2019. She was only 15 at the time and Kelley was put to the task of being her roommate. Slowly as camp went on Jordan became more acquainted with the team, their relationship grew and Kelley soon became a mother like figure for Jordan. She had quickly learned that the young left back had a twin brother who was her best friend and a dad who is a surgeon. It wasn’t until the last night of camp that she learned that her mom died the year previous of breast cancer. It was hard for Kelley to leave her and go back to Atlanta without knowing if she’ll ever see the young talent again. It was a complete surprise to Kelley when she got a phone call from Jordan a week after camp ended. _

_ “Jord what’s up?” she says excited to hear from the younger girl. She hears sniffles and a soft, _

_ “Kel th--they they are gone,” Kelley immediately stands up grabbing her laptop, _

_ “Who what happened?” _

_ “I need you Kelley please,” Kelley opens her laptop using her saved up miles to book the first flight to Chicago, _

_ “Ok, I just booked a flight to you, is there someone you can go to?” _

_ “They’re all gone, I’m all alone,” Jordan chokes out and by this point Kelley can tell that the girl is sobbing. _

_ “Ok ok Jord listen,” she says softly and as calmly as possible, “I am going to hang up and call Moe and see if she's nearby to come be with you until I get there. I will then call my sister to have her pick me up, to take me to the airport then I'm taking off at 3:00, but I will call you back as soon as possible ok?” Kelley calls Moe and explains the situation and thankfully the fellow Georgia peach is still in Chicago so she immediately is on her way. After getting her sister to agree to drive her to the airport, Kelley calls Jordan back and quickly packs her bag. _

_ When Kelley lands in Chicago she runs through the airport as quickly as possible. Finding Moe standing with a clearly distressed Jordan. Kelley quickly goes and pulls the young defender into her arms as she breaks down into sobs. Kelley looks at Moe who looks like she had been crying a little too. _

_ “Hey Jord how about we go back to your house and eat some dinner?” Kelley looks down to watch the defender nod her head and wipe away some of her tears. _

_ “Scared to go home. No one is there, I’m all alone,” Kelley sighs, _

_ “I’m here now and you’re going to be ok, I promise,” Jordan nods. The 3 USWNT players head to Morgan's car, Jordan staying glued to Kelley’s side. _

_ For the next three weeks Kelley stays with Jordan and the two defenders soon become inseparable. One night when Jordan is asleep, Kelley calls her sister Erin, _

_ “Er she doesn’t have parents, and she is still a minor,” _

_ “Kel where are you going with this?” _

_ “I think I should adopt her,” She can hear Erin gasp and then take a deep breath. Kelley looks down at the sleeping teenager and begins to run her fingers through her hair. _

_ “Kelley, I-I um wow, are you sure? She’s your teammate and still in school” _

_ “I know Erin I know but this girl has stolen a piece of my heart and she has no one, and I want to be her someone,” _

_ “Kell this is a big decision and I think when you’re done with the She believes then you should sit down with her and have a conversation because we both know that you have already made this decision,” Kelley smiles knowing her sister is right, _

_ “Thank Erin, look it’s getting late, so I’ll let you go. I love you,” _

_ “I love you to Kell and please think this over,” _

_ “Of course bye Er,” Kelley hangs up the phone sighing. Soon she feels sleep fall over her.  _

_ The next morning the two defenders wake up and prepare to leave for the next camp. Jordan was over the moon to be called in for the tournament and Kelley was happy to see how this call up put a smile on her face.  _

_ Three weeks later Kelley was sitting in her apartment in Atlanta with Jordan.  _

_ “Jord I’ve been thinking,” the girls eyes immediately widen, _

_ “Oh no that's not good,” Kelley smiles as Jordan giggles, _

_ “Anyway, I know that this past month hasn’t been easy, but I was wondering if you wanted to become a part of my family,” Jordan’s eyes widen, _

_ “No Kelley I can’t no,” Jordan looks down. Kelley grabs her hand giving it a squeeze. _

_ “Jordan I have put lots of thought into this, and ever since you called me the day your parents passed away I knew that I wanted you in my life,” Kelley doesn’t get a response verbally she hears sniffles coming from the younger girl, “oh no don’t cry please Jordan,” Kelley quickly stands up sitting down next to Jordan on the couch.  _

_ “Do you want to think it over?” Jordan shakes her head, _

_ “I um I I don’t know what to say Kelley. I just don’t want to make my parents feel like I’m betraying them,” Kelleys sighs, _

_ “Jord I can’t replace your parents, but I want to be there for you,” Jordan looks down tears still streaming down her face. Jordan stands up and walks to her room quietly closing the door. Kelley puts her face in her hands as the tears are about to fall, she hears a knock on the door. She stands up quickly wiping her tears and answering the door.  _

_ “Son?” Emily pushes her way past Kelley into the apartment, _

_ “Jordan called me and said that you might need some cheering up, so I brought some vegan ice cream, and I thought we could watch some TV,” Kelley smiled looking towards Jordan's room. Sonnett sits down on the couch next to Kelley handing her a bowl. The two sit watching Handmaid's Tale until Kelley looks at Sonnett, _

_ “She’ll come around right?” Sonnett places her hand on Kelley’s leg, _

_ “Of course she will Kel, she’s just overwhelmed with a lot of emotions. She’s had a really crazy month and with being so young and trying to make the roster she has enough on her plate, I think you just need to give her time,” Kelley nods sighing, _

_ “I just don’t want anything to happen to her, or for anyone to take her away,”  _

_ “Kel as long as she is a member of the national team nothing is going to happen to her because we all love her too much to let something happen,” Kelley nods.  _

_ The next morning Kelley is awakened to loud laughter coming from her kitchen. After stretching and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she sees Jordan and Sonnett dancing around the kitchen making something. Kelley smiles a little before going over to stand at the island counter, _

_ “What do you two think you’re doing,” they two younger defenders turn around with huge grins on there faces, _

_ “Well we were making you breakfast in bed to tell you some news but now I guess it will be just normal breakfast,” Kelley laughs, _

_ “Alright well I will be waiting and it better not be anything unhealthy because we have to go train today,” Sonnett and Jordan groan as Kelley turns away with a huge grin on her face. About 5 minutes later she is presented with a plate consisting of a chocolate chip waffle and coffee. She smiles thanking the two defenders who watch her take her first bite, _

_ “Sssoooo,” Jordan says, “what do you think?” _

_ “It’s delicious guys, now what’s my surprise?” Sonnett looks at Jordan raising her eyebrows. Jordan sits down, _

_ “Well I’ve been thinking and after talking to Sonnett and some other sources that have chosen to remain anonymous I’ve decided that I would love to become a member of the O’hara family,” Kelley can feel her jaw drop, _

_ “Are-are you serious?” Jordan nods smiling. Kelley looks over at Emily who sends a wink her way. Kelley immediately hugs Jordan, _

_ “Oh my god! I have to call Erin and my mom! Holy shit!!!” Jordan laughs again before saying, _

_ “How about we break the news together?”  _

When Kelley wakes up the next morning she sees Jordan typing away on her phone.

“Mornin’ Jord,” she says as she reaches for her phone. “Ready for game day?” Jordan nods leaning onto Kelleys shoulder. 

“Kell,” she says softly, “thank you for always being there. This year would have been awful without you,” Kelley smiles,

“Jord you know I will do anything for you. Now lets go down to breakfast.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They win the Concacaf Championship but Jordan got subbed out and feels shitty.

Jordan was happy that the team won the Concacaf Olympic Qualifying but she isn’t satisfied. She scored two goals throughout the tournament and won the golden ball for the best player during the tournament, but she didn’t feel like it. Vlatko had subbed her out at half during the final game after basically telling her that she was playing horribly. Kelley had tried to cheer her up but it felt pretty shitty because she was the one going in for her. After winning the game Jordan accepted the golden ball, trophy and medal but once the team went to celebrate she quickly changed and snuck out onto the bus. She sat in a different seat then where her and Andi usually sit, putting her big blue coat over her and her airpods in. After some time she looks up to see Sonnett looking right at her, concern laced in her eyes,

“You ok?” Jordan looks around noticing that Emily is the only team member that is on the bus or that has left the building. 

“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be celebrating with the team?” Emily rolls her eyes knowing that Jordan was deflecting her question,

“Emma wanted to facetime me saying she had a surprise, but I think she can wait till we are back at the hotel,” Emily moves Jordan's feet off the aisle seat and sits down next to her, “So tell me what’s going on,” 

Jordan thought about Emily's struggles during the world cup last year, she knew that she struggled a lot under Jill. She knew if she needed someone to give her advice on confidence Sonnett was the person to go to. 

“I got subbed out,” Sonnett nods,

“You did,” 

“And I sucked. I played so bad that Vlatko basically had no choice but to sub me out,” Emily nods, “I let everyone down. Yeah we won as a team but we wouldn’t have won if Vlatko didn’t sub me out,” 

“Jordan he did sub you out, he knew what you needed. But you need to look on the bright side, you won this trophy,” she says, picking it up off the ground putting it on my lap, “You played a poor 45 minutes but you played 5 full 90 games and won this trophy and the medal around your neck. One game doesn’t reflect who you are as a player,” I feel tears prickling in the corners in my eyes,

“Son?” she nods, “I’ll be in Tokyo right?” I feel a tear drip down my cheek and I sigh looking at the trophy in my lap,

“Of course you will Jordan and together we will be at the top of the podium with another gold medal around our neck,” Sonnett says with a huge smile on her face. She gives Jordan a high five before going to where her and Lindsey sit. Jordan looks down at the trophy placed on her lap smiling. She looks up and whispers,

“This was for you Mom, Dad and Evan. Always for you,” 

Jordan allows herself to listen to her music and suddenly she feels someone tapping her. She sees a smiley Kelley,

“I am so so proud of you Jordy,” Jordan smiles leaning her head on Kelley’s shoulder,

“It was for them Kel,” Kelley smiles, kissing her temple.

“And they are so so proud of you, and so am I,” Jordan smiles,

“Kel?”

“What’s up Jord?” Jordan begins to play with her fingers,

“I’m good enough right?” Kelley rolls her eyes,

“You are better than good enough, you are fantastic Jordan. The best generational talent to come through the system since I don’t even know,” Jordan sighs scrolling through some pictures on her phone. There’s one she finds of her holding the golden ball with tears streaming down her face looking up at the sky. She immediately saves it and posts it on Instagram with the caption

**Treasured in my heart you will stay, until we meet again someday**

Jordan and Kelley get up the next morning Kelley can tell that Jordan is nervous.

“You ok Jord?” Jordan looks at her,

“Are we going back to Atlanta?” Kelley looks confused,

“Of course, why?” Jordan shrinks into herself.

“I--I----I just I want to go home,” Kelley sits down on the edge of the bed,

“Jordan, why didn’t you tell me? I can change our flight” 

“No no no please don’t do that. I just… I” Kelley looks at the clearly distressed girl. Jordan clears her throat, “The seasons going to start and we will go to Utah for a few months, traveling to a different city every weekend than the Olympics across the world. I won’t have a room like I did in Chicago or a travel team or my friends,” Kelley opens her mouth but Jordan just falls in her hysterically crying. Kelley sighs she thought this would happen but she doesn’t know how to solve the problem. 

“Ok Jord, let's talk this through then. What do you need?” Jordan sniffles,

“I just want my life to be normal again,” Kelley sighs,

“Jord the minute you had your first cap your life wasn’t going to be normal, and I know it’s hard because you don’t have a school and you’re stuck with me, but we will make it work,” Jordan sighs, relaxing further into Kelley.

“I need to get back into school Kel. I need to go to college and get an education,” Kelley smiles,

“And I hope nothing stops you from that. Let’s get back to Atlanta then see if we can get you into homeschool,” Jordan nods, “Have you committed to a school yet?” Kelley asked, Jordan shakes her head,

“I have offers from a lot of schools but obviously since winning the world cup I’ve had teams and sponsors trying to get me to sign but like i’m still 17, so I can’t sign yet. But my mom always talked to my brother and I about getting an education so we have something to fall back on. Saying Jord sports aren't everything, what if you get injured? What if it isn't what you want?” Kelley nods. 

“And you want to show your mom that you can do it,” Jordan smiles, “Well then I will do everything in my power to get you where you need to be, but we have a really long morning ahead of us so let’s go get some breakfast then head to the airport,” Jordan nods hoping out of bed going to the bathroom.

Kelley sighs picking up her phone texting her mom,

**Kelley**

I did the right thing adopting Jordan right?

**Karen**

What do you mean? Of course! That girl loves you so much.

**Kelley**

I just worry. We just had a conversation about school and everything that is going on. She doesn’t have a steady home; she's stuck with a professional athlete who travels every weekend. She won’t have a travel team or a school. She’s going to have to homeschool so she won’t have school friends like she did in Chicago.

**Karen**

And obviously Kel this is something that is a concern, but where would she be without you? Probably in some random person's house struggling alone. Although she has to adjust to a new life it’s much better than where she could be.

Kelley sighed looking at her phone, she knows her mom is right.

**Kelley**

Thanks mom! See you soon!

**Karen**

Love you Kel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I don't really know where this is going but here is a part 2 and it is a little of a mess but enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One wrong step

Kelley was watching Jordan run up the left flank, and as fast as she could say Georgia she watched Jordan crumple to the ground screaming. Nikita Parris went in for a slide tackle and as Jordan tried to avoid it she took a miss step, causing the English midfielders cleat to hit her ankle. Kelley knew that it was bad. She can hear her crying out in pain with her face in the grass from across the pitch. Becky gets to Jordan first and she immediately looks up with wide eyes, signalling for the trainers and sub. Kelley doesn’t know what to do, she feels sick to her stomach. Shaking her head she jogs towards her teammate, but before she gets there Julie stops her,  
“Keep a level head, remember that we have to finish this game, ok?” Kelley nods walking past Julie. She can hear Tobin, Lindsey, Steph Houghton and Nikita fighting with the ref, she looks back and forth between the two deciding that Jordan needs her by her side. Once she gets to the injured left back Kelley crouches down next to her,   
“Jord,” she says quietly rubbing her back, “the trainers are coming, can you roll onto your back?” Kelley can feel her take a shaky deep breath before nodding her head. Once she's on her back the trainers have arrived so Kelley just crouches there holding her hand, and wiping the tears. After some evaluation they try to get her to stand up and walk off, but when she tries to put weight on her ankle she falls to the ground screaming.   
“Ok, let’s go get the stretcher,” one of the trainers says, “Kelley keep her calm,” Kelley nods as the trainers go to get the stretcher.   
“Kell, it hurts,” Jordan says through her flowing tears,  
“I know sweetie I know, they’re coming with the stretcher then we’ll take care of you ok?” Jordan nods.   
Once they get Jordan off the pitch and Sonnett comes on. The game restarts right where it left off, but Kelley struggles to get back in the game. Laura Hemp is making her look like an idiot, and her frustration is growing. During half time Carli pulls her aside,  
“Kelley, if we are going to win this game we need you to get back in it. I know it’s hard because Jordan’s hurt but we need you,” Kelley nods. Carli goes to say more, but there conversation is interrupted by Vlatko,   
“Sorry to interrupt but O’hara can I talk to you for a minute?”   
“Of course coach. Thanks for the talk Carlos,” Carli rolls her eyes,   
“Don’t call me that KO,” she says right before walking out of the room. Once she is out the door Kelley turns to Vlatko,   
“What’s up Coach?”   
“So they took Jordan to the hospital and it’s not looking good,” Kelley sighs, “They did an MRI and xray, and unfortunately she broke her ankle along with tearing her ACL, MCL and two tendons in her ankle,” Kelley can feel tears starting to well,   
“She’s not going to be back for the Olympics is she?” Vlatko shakes his head. “Ok, well let's go out there and win this game for her,” Vlatko smiles,  
“That’s what I like to hear, but if you want to go, I can take you out,”   
“No,” Kelley says quickly, “No, I am going to win this for her,”  
“Alright but if you want to come out let me know ok?” Kelley nods. 

They won 2-0 Christen and Carli scoring. Once the whistle blows Kelley ditches the team huddle and post game celebrations to change and immediately take an uber to the hospital. Once she arrives she runs to the room number one of the trainers texted her, and when she walks in Jordan is laying in bed sleeping. Kelley lets out a breath and can feel herself relax seeing the younger girl at peace. She pulls a chair up to the side of the bed grabbing Jordan's hand, squeezing it gently. Kelley feels the younger defender start to stir and soon her eyes are opening and she’s looking right at Kelley.   
“Kel,” she says softly, “I-I-I,” Jordan looks down, and Kelley can feel her hand shaking.  
“I know Jord I know,” Kelley says while pushing some of Jordans hair behind her ear, “you’re going to be ok,” Jordan continues to look down, and all Kelley can do is pull her into her chest and rock them carefully back and forth. After sometime there’s a knock on the door and a doctor enters. 

“You must be Ms.O’hara, I’m Doctor Eisenberg, and I am on Jordan’s case. I just wanted to come and discuss with you the next steps,” Kelley nods shaking his hand,  
“Surgery is a given I assume,” he nods,  
“I can fix all four of the torn muscles tomorrow morning in surgery along with putting pins in her ankle, but if you have another surgeon that you prefer we can discharge you and allow you to do it through them,” Kelley looks at Jordan who just shrugs,  
“Better earlier than later right?” Jordan says, tears threatening to spill over. Kelley smiles,   
“You want to do it tomorrow?” Jordan nods. Kelley looks at the doctor, “Let’s do it,” he nods,  
“Alright, I’m going to schedule you for 7 am tomorrow, so we can get you out of here as soon as possible, and back on the field” The two defenders nod, and Dr.Eisenberg walks out leaving the two alone.   
“Kel,” Jordan says sniffling quietly, “I’ll be back to where I am now right?” Kelley sighs,  
“You will come back even better than you are now, I promise,” Jordan sighs, “want a hug?” Kelley asks opening her arms, Jordan leans into them taking in her familiar scent. This time there moment is short lived, they are separated again by a nurse coming into the room,   
“Ms.Reinstein, the rest of your team is here to see you,” A nurse says while checking her vitals, Jordan sighs,  
“They can come in,” She keeping her eyes down, playing with her fingers.   
“How's the pain? On a scale of 1 - 10, 1 being no pain and 10 being the worst pain,” Kelley watches as Jordan thinks before answering,  
“6, I can feel it but it’s not horrible,” she nods before checking a few more things, and just when she is about to walk out, she looks back and says,  
“I’ll send them in,” Once the nurse leaves, Kelley goes to slide off the bed and into her chair but Jordan doesn’t let go of her arm,  
“Jord let me go,” Jordan shakes her head,  
“Please lay with me,” she says softly looking down.   
“Oh ok, hey I won’t leave I promise” Kelley says as Jordan scooches over making room for Kelley to lay down next to her. Once they find a comfortable position Pinoe comes bursting into the room with a huge get better balloon and some candy,  
“AW look how cute y’all are!” She says smiling before sitting down in the chair Kelley was in earlier. As the team files in Kelley feels Jordan grab her hand tight. They sit listening as the team chats away.  
Kelley is listening to Ash and Ali talk about their wedding, she feels Jordan shift under her, she looks down and sees her fast asleep clutching her arm. Kelley looks up at Christen who is sitting next to her giving her a look, she smiles then gets everyone's attention,  
“Guys it’s getting late, how about we head back?” Everyone gets up and slowly makes their way out of the room. Now it just leaves Sonnett leaning up against the doorway,  
“Kel, go back to the hotel shower and grab some clothes. I'll stay with her,” Kelley shakes her head. Sonnett walks to the bed and grabs her on both sides of the face pulling in for a kiss, “Kel if you don’t, you are going to stink and be emotional tomorrow which will be really hard for you,” Kelley sighs leaning her forehead up against Emilys,  
“Ok, I’ll go,” Sonnett smiles, kissing her,  
“Linds, Tobs, and Christen are waiting for you downstairs with a car,” Kelley nuzzles her head into Sonnetts neck.  
“Thank you Em,”   
“It’s no prob Kel, grab some of my clothes?” Kelley smiles nodding before gently removing herself from Jordan. The 17 year old shifts a little,  
“Kel?” she mumbles,  
“Sshhh Jord, I’ll be back soon. Sonny is here ok,” Jordan nods before shifting again and falling back asleep. Kelley turns back to Emily kissing her one more time,  
“If she wakes up freaking out call me, and if she's crying just hold her,”  
“Kelley she is out. She’ll be fine I promise. Now go,” Kelley sighs, taking one more look at Jordan before kissing her head and walking out the door shutting it quietly behind her. 

Kelley tries to get back as fast as possible, but it takes her an hour and a half to get everything Jordan would need for tomorrow from her room, and making sure all three of them have clothes. Once she is showered and has everything packed and ready she orders an uber back to the hospital. When she walks back into the room she sees Emily laying in Jordans bed both asleep. She smiles taking a picture then getting comfortable on the cot next to the bed. 

Kelley is woken up early the next morning by giggling. She rolls over to see Sonnett doing some tik tok dance causing Jordan to giggle uncontrollably. She smiles thankful for Emily and her ability to make anyone laugh.  
“Some moves you got there Son,” Emily looks over smiling then reaches for a coffee and hands it to her,   
“Mornin’ Kel, sleep well?” Kelley nods taking a long sip,  
“Jord did you sleep ok? Any pain?” Jordan rolls her eyes but smiles,  
“I woke up at 2 or 3 ish but the nurse came and adjusted my meds, and I fell right asleep,” Kelley smiles standing up.   
“What time is it?”   
“6:30 they are about to take her down for surgery but we wanted to let you sleep,” Kelley smiles,  
“Thanks guys seriously,” she kisses Jordan on the head then goes over to Emily pulling her in for a kiss,  
“Mornin’ Em,” she whispers. Emily smiles that soft smile that Kelley absolutely adores, she leans in for another kiss,  
“Ew guys stop being absolutely disgusting,” they pull away laughing. Kelley sits down on the edge of the bed,   
“How are you feeling about the surgery?” Jordan looked down, playing with her fingers. Kelley turns her head looking at Emily, and she smiles,  
“I’ll go see if the team is here yet,” Kelley smiles.   
“Jordan you’re going to be just fine, I promise. It’s like taking a nap,” Jordan nods,  
“I just wish my dad was here,” Kelley smiles,  
“Well he is looking over you making sure that Dr.Eisenberg is running a no funny business OR,”  
“Hopefully the OR is up to par with his expectations,” Kelley smiles giggling then kisses Jordan on the forehead,  
“I’m sure it will be,”  
“Alright Ms.Reinstein ready to head down?” Jordan nods hugging Kelley before laying down letting the nurses roll her out of the room.  
“Mam I can take you to the conference room where the team is. Just follow me,” Kelley looks up shaking her head,  
“I am going to the waiting room,” she says trying to walk out of the room,  
“But mam the coaching staff has requested that all members be in the conference room while Ms.Reinstein is getting surgery,” Kelley raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms,  
“Well I have decided that I will not be in that conference room so you can show me to the waiting room or I will find it myself,” the nurse backs up,  
“Ok let’s go to the waiting room,” she walks out of the room and Kelley follows her. Once in the waiting room Kelley sits down rubbing her forehead with her palms.   
“You know KO if you get corona sitting out here Vlatko might throw a fit,” Kelley looks up to see Tobin, she smiles a little,  
“You think I give a shit, a piece of my heart is on the operating table for an operation that could potentially end her career. I would rather be alone than stuck in a room with overly worried teammates hovering over me like I’m going to die,” Tobin chuckles,  
“You know we do it because we love you,” Kelley nods,   
“I know I know now can you please go,” Tobin smiles standing up patting her shoulder,  
“Which teammate can I send out here to make everyone feel better about you being alone somewhere in the huge place?” Kelley shrugs,  
“I would say Alex or Allie, but,” Kelley looks down letting a tear fall. It’s been really hard for her to adjust to camp without her best friends. Yah she has the young kids and her incredible girlfriend, who she adores greatly, but sometimes she needs some maturity.   
“How about I go get Chris and Becky and we go get some coffee because you look like you got 2 hours of sleep last night,” Kelley smiles nodding, “Alright I’ll go get them I will be right back, don’t move,”   
“Don’t plan on it Heath,” Tobin smiles big before walking towards the conference room. Two minutes later the three players come around a corner and Kelley is immediately standing nodding as they walk towards the elevator. 

They don’t talk until they’re walking back from the coffee shop about a block away from the hospital.   
“Tobin, are you excited to see your family tonight?” Becky asks. Kelley watches Tobin’s smile grow,  
“Yah it’s been forever I really miss them,” Becky smiles,  
“Are they coming to the game,” Tobin nods.  
“Yah, I’m trying to get them a box so they don’t come in contact with people that are sick,” Christen nods. Soon Kelley notices that her and Becky have fallen behind the couple,  
“Kel, how are you doing?” Kelley looks at Becky,  
“I’m doing great. Nervous but great,” Becky narrows her eyes,  
“Kelley this is going to be a really hard road for Jordan, are you sure you’re ready for that?” Kelley looks down,  
“Do you think I was ever ready to take her in, no but I did it anyway and now here we are, so I will learn as I go,” Becky nods,  
“Have you thought about how her rehab will go when we go to Tokyo? Or when you travel with the Royals?” Kelley sighs, shaking her head vigorously. She can feel herself begin to panic and Becky senses it saying, “Hey Kel, you don’t need to worry right now you will figure it out, but it is something you need to figure out. Sooner rather than later,” Kelley sighs,  
“I know thank you Becky,” she smiles opening the door to the hospital,   
“let’s go see if your girl is awake,”  
“Is the surgery done?” Kelley asks Becky nods slowly, and before she can stop her Kelley is running up the stairs to the floor she knows Jordan will be on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know what this is, but I enjoy writing out my emotions. Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but here


End file.
